FA20010
放課後。 After School. 監督生室に行くため本敷地に向かう。 Looking to head to the Student Council, I headed across the main grounds. 途中、噴水の前でシスター天池とすれ違った。 On the way, I passed by Sister Amaike. 【シスター天池】「支倉君、雪丸を見ませんでしたか？」 Sister Amaike: "Hasekura-kun, haven't you seen Yukimaru?" 【孝平】「いえ」 Kouhei: "Nope." 【孝平】「また逃げたんですか？」 Kouhei: "Did he run away again?" 【シスター天池】「鳴き声は聞こえるのですが……ありがとう」 Sister Amaike: "I could hear a cry, but... thanks anyway." そう言って階段を降りて行く。 I went down the so-called "stairs". 古めかしい講堂棟の脇を通り抜け、監督生棟に向かう階段を上りかけたとき。 Cutting through the side of the old-fashioned auditorium, climbing up the stairs to the Student Council. 礼拝堂から聞き覚えのある声が聞こえてきた。 I heard a voice I remembered from the Chapel. 【白】「そんなとこに行っちゃ駄目じゃないですか！」 Shiro: "Won't it be bad if you go somewhere like that?!" 珍しい。 Strange. 白ちゃんが怒っているようだ。 It seems that Shiro-chan is getting angry. 相手は、もしや……。 The thing she's talking to, could it be... 【白】「ほら、早く降りてきてください」 Shiro: "Come on, please come down." 白ちゃんが怒っている相手は、やはりウサギの雪丸だった。 It seems the one Shiro-chan was getting angry at, was a the rabbit, Yukimaru. 【孝平】「白ちゃん、どうしたの」 Kouhei: "Shiro-chan, what's wrong?" 【白】「あ、支倉先輩」 Shiro: "Ah, Hasekura-sempai." 【白】「雪丸が……ほら、あんなところに登ってしまって」 Shiro: "Yukimaru is... look, he climbed up there." 指さす先を見る。 I saw her raise her finger. すると、祭壇の上の方に雪丸が乗っていた。 Upon which, Yukimaru had climbed up onto the altar. しかも高いのが恐いのか、自分では降りられないようだ。 Whether it was because it was high, or frightening, it seemed I wouldn't be able to climb up there myself. 【白】「ほら、ゆーきーまーるー」 Shiro: Come on, Yu-ki-ma-ru. 【孝平】「自分じゃ降りられないんじゃないか？」 Kouhei: "Well, can't you climb up there yourself?" 【孝平】「俺が下ろすよ」 Kouhei: I'll take him down. 【白】「あ、はい」 Shiro: Ah, okay. 【白】「すみません、お願いします……」 Shiro: Sorry, please... 【孝平】「ここ、登っても？」 Kouhei: He climbed up here? 【白】「ええ」 Shiro: Yes. 祭壇によじ登り、雪丸に向かって手を伸ばす。 Climbing up over the altar, I reached out my hand towards Yukimaru. 【孝平】「雪丸、ほら」 Kouhei: Yukiamaru, come on. そっと雪丸を抱え、白ちゃんに渡した。 Gently picking up Yukimaru, I passed him towards Shiro-chan. 白ちゃんも、ほっとした顔になる。 Shiro-chan looked relieved. 【白】「お騒がせしました」 Shiro: Sorry to bother you. 【白】「わたしでは届かなかったので、本当に助かりました」 Shiro: There's no way I could've reached him, you really saved us. ちょっと恥ずかしそうにしながらも、ぺこりと頭を下げる。 Looking embarassed, I lowered my head. 【孝平】「これくらい、おやすいご用だけど」 Kouhei: This much, not a problem. 俺は、礼拝堂の中を見回す。 I looked around the chapel. 【孝平】「ほんとに、いつ来ても人がいないよな、ここ」 Kouhei: It looks like the usual people aren't around. 【白】「そうですね……」 Shiro: That's true... 【孝平】「他に、ローレル・リングの人っていないの？」 Kouhei: Besides that, aren't the Laurel Ring people around? 【白】「名前だけの方なら、何人かいるようなんですが」 Shiro: If you're asking just by name, there are a few of those people around. (Needs correction). 【白】「今は、ほとんどわたしとシスターだけみたいなものです」 Shiro: Right now, it seems to be just Sister Amaike and I. 【孝平】「そういや、シスターと噴水の前で会ったな」 Kouhei: That's right, I met the Sister in front of the fountain. 【白】「あ」 Shiro: Ah. まずい、忘れてた──みたいな顔になる白ちゃん。 Crap, I forgot whose face Shiro reminds me of. (Unsure). 【白】「あの、シスターは雪丸を探しに外へ」 Shiro: Um, Sister went outside to look for Yukimaru. 【孝平】「そうみたいだな」 Kouhei: Seems so. 【孝平】「早く雪丸が無事戻ったことを伝えないと」 Kouhei: We better tell her quickly that Yukimaru's alright. 【白】「は、はいっ」 Shiro: Y-Yes. 【シスター天池】「ありがとう、支倉君」 Sister Amaike: Thank you Hasekura-kun. 【シスター天池】「いつか、ローレル・リングに入ることも考えておいてくださいね」 Someday, please consider allowing in Laurel Ring's people. 【孝平】「あはは……」 Kouhei: Ahaha... ため息をスター。 I let out a sigh. 【シスター天池】「仕事は多いのに、人が少ないのよ」 Sister Amaike: Even though there's alot of work, there's not enough people. それは見ていればわかる。 I could see that just by looking. 【孝平】「ローレル・リングで仕事を頑張ったら寮生活で何かしても許されるとか、特典は無いんですか？」 Kouhei: Even if Laurel Ring gave their all to the work, boarding school life permitting, there'd be no benefit would there? 【シスター天池】「いえ、むしろローレル・リングのメンバーは寮生の模範ともなるべく……」 Sister Amaike: "Well, actually Laurel Ring's members would become a model to the other boarding students where possible." // Unsure // 【孝平】「生徒会の仕事もあって、なかなか難しいかと」 Kouhei: "It'll be pretty difficult to match the Student Council's work." // Unsure // 【シスター天池】「ふう……、仕方ないですね」 Sister Amaike: "Heh... can't be helped." 話が長くなりそうだったので、早々に断った。 Our lengthening conversation was suddenly cut short. 【孝平】「じゃあね、白ちゃん」 Kouhei: "See you later, Shiro-chan." 【白】「あとから、わたしも監督生室に行きますね」 Shiro: "I'll be heading down to the Student Council later as well." 【孝平】「おう」 Kouhei: "Ah." 【孝平】「ちわす」 Kouhei: "Sup." 【征一郎】「ん、支倉か」 Seiichirou: "Yo, Hasekura." 珍しく千堂兄妹がおらず、室内には東儀先輩一人のようだった。 Strangely enough though Sendou's siblings were around, Tougi-senpai seemed to be alone inside the room. // Wrong //. 【孝平】「ここに来る途中、礼拝堂に白ちゃんがいましたよ」 Kouhei: "On the way here, I met Shiro-chan at the Chapel." 【征一郎】「ほう」 Seiichirou: "Oh?" 【孝平】「珍しく大声を上げて怒ってたので、びっくりしました」 Kouhei: "I was surprised to hear her raising her voice in anger." // (She doesn't raise her voice/get angry often) // 【征一郎】「なぜ怒っていたんだ」 Seiichirou: "Why was she getting angry?" 口調は静かだが、すごい食いつきだ。 Though he spoke calmly, he was really getting into it. 【孝平】「それがですね……」 Kouhei: "Well, about that..." 顛末を説明する。 I explained the details. 【征一郎】「なるほど。礼拝堂も平和なものだな」 Seiichirou: "I see. The chapel is peaceful place isn't it." 白ちゃんが本気で怒っていたわけじゃなかったからか、東儀先輩は落ち着いた声で言う。 There was no way she could've gotten seriously angry, said Tougi-senpai with a calm voice. 【征一郎】「しかしな、支倉」 Seiichirou: "Though, you know Hasekura." 【征一郎】「白は本当に怒ると怖い」 Seiichirou: "Shiro's terrifying when she's truly angry." 急に真剣な顔になった東儀先輩。 Tougi-senpai's face suddenly turned serious. 【孝平】「そう……なんですか？」 Kouhei: "Is... that so?" 【征一郎】「ああ。ただ、普通に怒っても怖くない」 Seiichirou: "Yes. Though, her usual anger isn't scary." 【征一郎】「ぷく～っと頬を膨らます程度だ」 Seiichirou: "Pukuu~ and blowing her cheeks out, and the like." たしかに怖くない。 Not particularly scary. 【征一郎】「怖くないと言うと、もっと膨らむ。丸々と膨らむ」 Seiichirou: "When I say it's not scary, she blows her cheeks out bigger. Completely huge." 【孝平】「はあ」 Kouhei: "Uhh..." 【征一郎】「怖いのはその後だ」 Seiichirou: "The scary part is what comes after." 【征一郎】「きんつばを食べさせないと、口をきいてくれなくなる」 If I don't let her eat kintsuba (candy), she refuses to speak to me. 【孝平】「はあ」 Kouhei: "Uhh..." 【征一郎】「というわけだ。怖いだろう？」 Seiichirou: "That's what I mean. Scary, right?" 【孝平】「はあ？」 Kouhei: "Uhh?" 東儀先輩は、ずっと真顔のままだ。 Tougi-senpai looked completed serious the whole time. ただのシスコンなのか、それともギャグのつもりなのか。 Is he another siscon, or is he kidding around? この人はわからない。 I don't understand this guy. 【孝平】「そもそも、白ちゃんはそんなに膨らむんですか？」 Kouhei: "To start with, does Shiro-chan really blow up that much?" 【征一郎】「怒らせてみればわかる」 Seiichirou: "If you try make her mad, you'll understand." 【孝平】「でも、口をきいてくれなくなっちゃうんでしょう」 Kouhei: "But, she'll stop talking to me right?" 【征一郎】「まあな」 Seiichirou: "Probably." ……白ちゃんは、俺にもそんな顔を見せてくれるのだろうか。 ... I wonder if Shiro-chan would give me that face. 考えてみれば、白ちゃんが東儀先輩にそんな顔を見せるのは、兄妹だからかもしれない。 If you think about it, she might show that face to Tougi-senpai because they're siblings. 膨らむのか。 Blowing up huh. ちょっと想像した。 Just my imagination. ……かわいいかも。 ... But it might be cute. 【征一郎】「おいしくないきんつばは逆効果だから気をつけろ」 Seiichirou: "Bad-tasting kintsuba will backfire though, so be careful." 【孝平】「どこで売ってるものならいいんですか」 Kouhei: "Where should I buy that stuff from?" 【征一郎】「この島で一番の老舗、『さゝき』がお勧めだ」 Seiichirou: "I recommend the best old shop on this island: "Sasaki"." 【征一郎】「白も、そこのきんつばなら納得の味だと言っている」 Shiro says she appreciates the flavour of the kintsuba from there as well. 【孝平】「ありがとうございます。今度行ってみます」 Kouhei: "Thanks a lot. I'll try going there this time." 【征一郎】「少しなら日持ちするから、買っておいてもいいかもしれないな」 Seiichirou: "If you have some time in the city, it might be worth buying some there." // Unsure // 【瑛里華】「ふう」 Erika: "Hm." 【白】「こんにちは」 Shiro: "Good afternoon." 女子二人が、連れだって入ってくる。 The two girls accompanied each other. 【瑛里華】「今日は暑いわね」 Erika: "It's warm today." 【白】「兄さま、支倉先輩」 Shiro: "Onii-sama, Hasekura-kun." しゃべり始めた瑛里華の脇から、ずいっと前に出てくる白ちゃん。 From besides Erika, who had just begun to walk, Shiro popped out in front. 珍しいな。 Strange. 【白】「今、きんつばの話をされていませんでしたか」 Shiro: "Just now, weren't you talking about kintsuba?" 言葉の匂いでも外に漏れたんかい。 I wonder if the scent of those words had somehow leaked out. 【孝平】「ああ、してた」 Kouhei: "Yeah, we were." 【白】「やっぱり」 Shiro: "I knew it." 【孝平】「東儀先輩から、いろいろ話を聞いて"」 Kouhei: I heard some things from Tougi-senpai." 【孝平】「白ちゃんが怒っても、きんつばをあげれば簡単に機嫌が直るとか……」 Kouhei: "Like how it's easy to fix Shiro's bad mood, by offering some kintsuba." 【白】「むー」 Shiro: "Owh..." 【白】「そんなに簡単ではありません」 Shiro: "It's not that simple!" 頬を膨らませる白ちゃん。 Her cheeks were blowing out. な、なるほど。 I- I see. 【瑛里華】「言っちゃ駄目じゃない」 Erika: "You shouldn't say that." 見回すと、いつの間にか東儀先輩は姿を消している。 Looking around, before I realized it, Tougi-sempai had disappeared. 早っ！ Fast! ──っと思ったら、給湯室の方から一枚の皿を持ってやってきた。 - I was thinking, when from the hot water room, he came holding a plate. 【征一郎】「白、これを食べるといい」 Seiichirou: "Shiro, you can eat these." 【白】「わ、きんつばです」 Shiro: "Waa, kintsuba." 【征一郎】「今お茶を淹れてやろう」 Seiichirou: "I'll make some tea." 【白】「ありがとうございます、兄さま」 Shiro: "Thank you, Onii-sama." さすがの技。 The expected technique. 流れるような一連の動き。 A single flowing series of movements. 【白】「おいしいです」 Shiro: "It's delicious." 膨らみ始めたことなどまったく忘れてしまったかのように、白ちゃんはきんつばを味わっている。 Forgetting anything about starting to blow out her cheeks, she savoured the taste of the kintsuba. 【瑛里華】「さすがね」 Erika: "As expected." 副会長も感心していた。 The vice president was enjoying it as well. 【白】「ごちそうさまでした」 Shiro: "Thanks for the meal." 【瑛里華】「ごちそうさまです」 Erika: "Thanks for the meal." 【孝平】「俺たちまでごちそうになってしまって」 Kouhei: "You ended up treating all of us." 【征一郎】「気にするな」 Seiichirou: "Don't worry about it." 【征一郎】「『さゝき』のきんつばの良さがわかればいい」 As long as you understand the quality of Sasaki's kintsuba. 【孝平】「小さくて食べやすかったです」 Kouhei: "It's easy just eating a little." 【孝平】「一口で食べてしまいました」 Kouhei: "I just had a bite." 【白】「それはいけません」 Shiro: "That's no good." 白ちゃんが立ち上がる。 Shiro-chan stood up. 【白】「もっと味わって食べないと」 Shiro: "If you don't taste more of it..." 【孝平】「いや、おいしかったよ」 Kouhei: "Nah, it was delicious." 【白】「支倉先輩、こんど『さゝき』にご案内します」 Shiro: "Hasekura-sempai, this time you lead us to Sasaki." 【白】「じっくり食べれば、もっと深い味もわかっていただけると思います」 Shiro: "I think if you eat more carefully, you'll be able to taste more profound flavours." 【瑛里華】「すっかりつかまったわね、支倉くん」 Erika: "Looks like you're trapped, Hasekura-kun." 【征一郎】「仕方ない、つきあってやってくれ、支倉」 Seiichirou: "Looks like it can't be helped, lead the way Hasekura." 【孝平】「……はい、わかりました」 Kouhei: "... Fine, I got it." 白ちゃんの初めて見るような迫力に負け、俺はうなずいた。 Losing to Shiro-chan's first display of strength, I nodded. (The first that's Kouhei's seen, not sure how to word this.)